Rainy Day
by ILoveAnimeAndYoai
Summary: His name is Naruto Uzumaki he is the newest student to KHS. Her name is Sasuko Uchiha. She is new to KHS. Two polar opposites who have crossed paths. What will become of the two? There is some DeidaraXSasuko for most of this story but this is a NaruFemSasu
1. Chapter 1:New School

This** story takes place in KHS. This is a NOT a yoai fanfic so please do not flame.**

_Texting_

Kyuubi

**YELLING**

_'Thinking'_

This is my version of Naruto Uzumaki he does NOT like orange. All rights go to Kishimoto.

"Ah today is my first day. Lets make a good impression since I'm new here"Naruto said to himself as he was walking. A black haired female raven walks behind him reading when the blonde stopped and she ran into him."Ow! My forehead" she yelled. "Sorry I didnt notice..."he trailed off his sentence as he saw the black haired raven whose hair was past her butt."Its fine I wasnt paying attention."she looked at him with her emotionless face."Are you going to KHS?"Naruto asked her."Yes I am"she replied walking ahead of him slightly as she went back to reading.

_**Four minutes after walking and getting **__**to**__** school**_

"We have two new students today"Iruka said as they walked in"Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you"Naruto said as he heard whispers from the girls.

"Sasuko Uchiha..."Sasuko said emotionless slightly before she walked to her seat as the boys all crowded her.

_'Uchiha...huh she's pretty cute up_ close.'Naruto thought to himself.

"So Naruto you can sit next to Sasuko since we sit in alphabetical order by last name."Iruka said smiling.

~A hour of lesson~

_-Hey Naruto are you in the lunchroom by any chance._

_ -Sasuke. _

_-Yes I am why is something wrong - _

_Naruto _

_-No I just wanted you to meet my twin sister. Come to the roof-_

_Sasuke _

_-Ok.-_

_Naruto_

_**On the roof**  
_

"O- its you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn..." Sasuko and Sasuke said in unison.

"Its that boy. Brother are you acquainted with him?" Sasuko asked.

"Yes this is one of my friends we have at least 3 classes together."Sasuke answered, "Why whats wrong have you two already met?"

"Yes to be honest I may have ran into him before."Sasuko replied.

"**Ran into me? You bumped into me and your mean as hell!**"Naruto exclaimed slightly pissed.

"Watch your tone you idiot she's my twin sister I wouldnt be surprised if she-"Sasuke started to say but was interrupted by Sasuko's loud book slamming closed.

"Listen here dobe you should be lucky enough to even hear me talk to you so I suggest you chill out."Sasuko said as she left from the roof leaving both her twin and the blonde speechless.

_**Three hours after classes**_

Naruto ran out as he stopped after seeing Sasuko smile at an older raven haired man.

"Big Brother why cant you stay home I miss you."Sasuko looked at him.

"I'm afraid your twin still hates me but don't worry I'll come and see you myself I promise."the older raven said.

**"Itachi! What are you doing with Sasuko!"**Sasuke yelled down the hall furious to see their older brother.

"Itachi...Itachi Uchiha the one who killed his own mother?"Naruto asked.

"I gotta go, Sasuko remember what I told you"Itachi left as Sasuke ran up to Sasuko and smacked her.

"**Why were you talking to him I thought we agreed that you wouldn't speak to him and what did he tell you?!"**Sasuke yelled out as Naruto went in between the two of them.

Sasuko walked away whispering a 'Thank you' to Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: Siblings

This is the second chapter of Rainy Day

_Texting_

Kyuubi

**YELLING**

_'Thinking'_

_**Recap:**_

"O- its you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Big Brother why cant you stay home I miss you."Sasuko looked at him.

"I'm afraid your twin still hates me but don't worry I'll come and see you myself I promise."the older raven said.

**"Itachi! What are you doing with Sasuko!"**Sasuke yelled down the hall furious to see their older brother.

"**Why were you talking to him I thought we agreed that you wouldn't speak to him and what did he tell you?!"**Sasuke yelled out as Naruto went in between the two of them.

Sasuko walked away whispering a 'Thank you' to Naruto.

_**End of Recap**_

'_Sasuke-nii-san is the worst I wonder if I can take up big brother's offer' _Sasuko thought to herself

"Hey Sasuke mind if I ask you something personal?"Naruto asked.

"Sure what is it? I owe you one but it better not be personal?"

"Do you know exactly where Sasuko is going I saw that guy leave from the school on my way here with Shikamaru?"Naruto asked

"...I don't...know..."Sasuke said as he quickly turned around seeing Sasuko standing over on the other side of the door with her things packed.

"I think I need some time away."Sasuko stated.

"You thought of me?"Itachi popped next to her slightly looking at her.

"Big brother!"she hugged him before looking at him"Is it too late for me to accept your offer?"

"No it is never too late for you my dear sister"Itachi said as he looked at her face noticing a red spot on her face."Who did this?"Itachi asked furiously

"Big brother its nothing dont worry about it"she said as she looked away feeling her twin brother's presence.

"I think I shall go let me know when and what day"Itachi said giving her a hug bye before heading to her school.

"Sasuko...look.."Sasuke started to say.

"I don't wanna hear it just leave me alone"Sasuko immediately spoke as she walked away to her room to pack.

_'Is she leaving me? Does this mean that I have to live with that idiot?!' _Sasuke thought to himself slightly following her

"Listen to me dont leave me I'm sorry I never intended to hurt you is was the fact that when I saw you with him my blood boiled"Sasuke said

"You should of thought of that before"Sasuko replied before the doorbell rung.


	3. Chapter 3: Living without Brother

_Texting_

Kyuubi

**YELLING**

_'Thinking'_

I need a Beta'd can someone willingly be my beta?

* * *

**Recap:**

"Hey Sasuke mind if I ask you something personal?"Naruto asked.

"Sure what is it? I owe you one but it better not be personal?"

"Do you know exactly where Sasuko is going I saw that guy leave from the school on my way here with Shikamaru?"Naruto asked

"...I don't...know..."Sasuke said as he quickly turned around seeing Sasuko standing over on the other side of the door with her things packed.

"I think I need some time away."Sasuko stated.

**End of Recap**

"Why we do everything together I said I was sorry."Sasuke said slightly grabbing her by her arms.

"Its nothing personal I just need some time away."Sasuko said slightly looking away.

"Sasuko where on earth are you going"Naruto asked.

"Away but it doesn't concern you"Sasuko said as Itachi pooped up and walked in.

"Sasuke you do understand what is happening right? You dont have anything against someone who completely understands you no matter what?"Itachi asked

Sasuke tried to punch Itachi but stopped as soon Sasuko stood infront of him.

"See what I mean this is exactly why I'm taking a break."Sasuko said slightly as she pulled Itachi out the door.

"Sasuko!"Naruto said as it was too late

_In front of Akatsuki High School_

"Thanks big brother"Sasuko said as she walked inside the school grounds

**"There's an intruder in the school grounds go get them now Deidara!" **Pein,the school's student council president said as he was running from Orochimaru's office.

"Stop this is my little imouto* the one I was telling you about"Itachi said as he stood in front of her standing between Deidara and her.

"Oh ok" Deidara said slightly walking back before noticing that Pein was standing there.

"So she's the one"Pein said as he walked over to her to see her physical state.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sasuko Uchiha"she said slightly grabbing her brother to walk further inside the school.

"Hey big brother can I ask you something?"Sasuko asked slightly stopping in front of Orochimaru's office.

"Sure what is it?"Itachi said as he saw her stopping

"Who is this 'Orochimaru' person?"Sasuko said pointing to the office door.

"He's the principle of the school"Itachi said as they walked in

"Hello Miss Uchiha"Orochimaru said, "I heard that you just came from Konoha High School, is that correct."

"Yes it is...I came here for my schedule is that okay?"

"Oh that is perfectly fine"Orochimaru said with a wicked smile.

'_With her we can finally rub it in that we have more students than Konaha High soon very soon with the training we shall provide for her she will be our biggest asset into helping ruining Konaha High School' _Orochimaru thought to himself giving the girl her schedule.

"Big Brother do you think you have anytime to show me around?"Sasuko said with a small smirk

"**I'll do it!**" Deidara eagerly said as he wanted to get to know the little sister of the older Uchiha

* * *

*Imouto just means little sister.


	4. Chapter 4:The new life

**Recap**

"He's the principle of the school"Itachi said as they walked in

"Hello Miss Uchiha"Orochimaru said, "I heard that you just came from Konoha High School, is that correct."

"Yes it is...I came here for my schedule is that okay?"

"Oh that is perfectly fine"Orochimaru said with a wicked smile.

'_With her we can finally rub it in that we have more students than Konaha High soon very soon with the training we shall provide for her she will be our biggest asset into helping ruining Konaha High School' _Orochimaru thought to himself giving the girl her schedule.

"Big Brother do you think you have anytime to show me around?"Sasuko said with a small smirk

"**I'll do it!**" Deidara eagerly said as he wanted to get to know the little sister of the older Uchiha

**End of Recap**

"Sorry Sasuko, I don't I have to go tend to the duties of the Student Council. Just let him do it." Itachi said as he was trusting his close friend with his younger sister.

"I don't want to go with a stranger I just met." Sasuko said.

"Don't worry I won't do anything if that's what you're worried about." Deidara said before grabbing her and running down the halls to every classroom.

~Close to the Homeroom classrooms~

"..."Sasuko looked around as she had found the library next to her homeroom.

"I'm interested to see what you kind of person you are." Deidara said looking at the raven haired girl.

"..."She said nothing and walked into the library finding books that not even the regular libraries she visited had.

"Well?" Deidara said following her as she noticed that Itachi was in there researching.

She walked to her brother quietly before tapping him slightly, "Big Brother...if you don't mind can you show me the clubs around here?"

"Why? Shouldn't you have him do it?" Itachi asked slightly curious as to why she wanted him to do it

She got closer to her brother and whispered, "I can't take this blonde idiot...he talks too much and asks too many questions."

Itachi sighed and slightly nodded closing the book before walking to the door, "Thanks Deidara for your help, I can take care of her now."

"Oh ok" Deidara said disappointed walking away


End file.
